


Rainy Days

by SheepyStuff



Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: I am trying so hard to write again, M/M, Maybe one of them won't be Dock/Vaat and sometimes Apeiros who knows, Might help me get back into it to go through them and archive them here, This is an older work but I realized I have like 10 000 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Gentle morning with Dock and Vaat. For once, Vaat does not do the banging.
Relationships: Dock/Vaat
Kudos: 1





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is so hard idk how kid me did any of this.

The previous night had gone on as many before it had, and Vaat, ever loyal, has played his part.

Their clothing scattered the floors of the bedroom, and the wax candle he had lit on the bedside table the night before had burned down to a stub, and begun dripping down the front of the drawer, the wilting flame casting the wreckage of their love in an amber glow. He found himself tracing the knots of the wood panel ceiling, one arm behind his head, the other curled around the sleeping body of his partner, up against his side and quietly snoring into his shoulder. It was less of a growling and more of an audible breathing, accompanied only by the pitter patter of rain on the window outside, and his own soft breaths, to break the silence.

Despite the dark shadow the weather cast, Vaat could tell dawn had broken some hour after he had woken, veins of morning sunlight streaming from behind the clouds. Despite this, he dared not move. Dock slept late into the mornings, of few times he was silent without rage, and Vaat was no man to interrupt such a peace as that. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but once he woke, it became all that more difficult to get back to sleep before the coming night. He kept his mind busy with the patterned planks above and a long past herd of deer who had been wandering within view of the window. He was cold aside from where Dock had nestled against his body, but the sheets had been kicked out of reach by rustling bodies, falling half off the bed and onto the floor.

He leaned his head carefully against his collar, catching sight of Dock’s relaxed expression, and a smile overtook him. His mouth had fallen agape, chest rising long and slow where it was pushed up against his ribs. He was cute; a word Vaat would not use often to describe his lover. Dock fit the word like a square peg and a rounded hole, though he had his moments where his edges eased and his sharp attitude and sharp _everything else_ fell away. Somewhere, though deep among the brambles, thorns, and not often found without spilled blood, a rose lay beneath. He would kiss him, would it not wake him, and the bitterness the slumbered with him.

With a soft wheeze, Dock stirred of his own accord, rustling against Vaat’s side like a spooked animal would huddle into the brush. He wriggled deeper into the warmth of his body, pulling a face when he woke enough to feel the cold of the rising storm outside on his exposed back. As if on cue, thunder rolled the in the distance; an omen of something, though Vaat could not place what. Dock opened his mouth to speak, eyes still closed as he lifted his body up onto straight arms, though promptly fell back into the crook of Vaat’s shoulder when all that came out was a long yawn.

“What time is it?” He mumbled between his yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Vaat’s smile widened, and he rubbed Dock’s shoulder, chuckling to himself.

“Ten or so, I would guess, you sleep well?” He asked, slowly rising to sit at the bed’s edge, Dock following as he stubbornly refused to leave the comfort of his Lover’s warmth. His hands clung like roots to Vaat's arm, eventually falling when he righted himself and stretched them above his head. He groaned, rising onto his knees to press his eyes into the nook between Vaat’s shoulder and neck, squinting and leaning up against his back, arms draped over his shoulders and around his neck.

“Well enough, Gods it’s fucking _bright,_ ” He whined in reply, grimacing at the modest sunlight, already slipping behind the clouds. Vaat reached behind him and pat the middle of Dock’s back, releasing him in favor of standing fully, arms pulled behind his back as he flexed his shoulders in morning stretches.

“I’ll shut to curtains for you, want me to make some eggs?” He asked, though paused when his Lover grabbed at him as he stood, still not past the bedside table. Dock rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other gripped around Vaat’s bicep, nails digging light crescents into his skin. There was a desperation in the action, and Vaat felt it full force. Like a wave to a shore, the feeling washed over him, and he let his arm fall where it was reached towards the window’s curtains. He turned his body to face Dock, head tilted, waiting for an answer, or order, as usually followed a grip like he had. The sky snarled once more, growing dark.

“No, stay,” Was all he spoke, soft and quiet. Briefly, Vaat was reminded of Dock when they were young; so scared and alone. Vaat was never one to argue and sat back down at the edge of the bed with little hesitation, back facing Dock, though he watched him from over his shoulder with a calm smile. He was getting hungry, but that could wait for the sake of Dock's desire to have his company, especially when it seemed as earnest at it was. He gave a soft hum when Dock shifted back behind him, running a slow hand down his back, fingertips, light as feathers, making his skin crawl in the best of ways. “This is such a nice piece, have I ever told you that?”

"The seal?" He asked, raising a brow and unable to contain a smirk, head turned to glance at Dock from the corner of his eye. Dock grunted, nodding, running his palm down the ink. His hands were so soft; Vaat would have moaned if he had thought it appropriate, but he held back, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, it's a good look on you," Dock mumbled in reply, tracing the slopes and curves of the black ink on Vaat’s shoulder blades, later adding, "Would you ever get others?"

"Other tattoos?"

"What else would I be talking about?" Dock growled, though another short yawn dampened his sarcasm.

Vaat chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know, probably not. I don't know what I would get."

“You could get me?” Dock replied with a toothy smirk, and Vaat chuckled, reaching a hand back and setting it on his shoulder, Dock quick to understand what he desired. He slid his own free hand underneath it, and Vaat’s eyes shut in contentment. His touch was icy cold under Vaat’s warm palm, and he tensed as he trailed his other hand along his second shoulder, and up his neck, touching at his jaw, then his neck, exploring.

“Would you really want me to? Would you like to see your own face while we fuck that much? I could get it on my chest, that way you could stare yourself in the eyes-”

“Gods, stop it, you’ve changed my mind, I would disown you if you ever dare pull something like that,” Dock laughed with a faux wince, leaning his forehead onto Vaat’s hand. They stayed like that for a long moment, a distant rumble of thunder reverberating through the room as the silence stretched on. If Vaat could have it, he would never have them leave that moment; to be in Dock’s company, quiet because they do not need words to show how much love they held for one and other; that is heaven, if he had ever heard of it.

Alas, Dock shifted, and withdrew his hand. Vaat thought to turn around when Dock kissed his shoulder, paused, then kissed a touch lower, closer to his spine. He did not rush like Vaat would have expected him to; he took his time, what felt like kissing each vertebra, slowly working his way down his back. He paused when he could not comfortably crouch any lower and sighed, breath warm on Vaat’s skin.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked, voice quiet, almost as if embarrassed. Vaat stiffened, sat ridged at the edge of the bed, turning around to look back at Dock in surprise. Taken aback by the reaction, Dock tensed, and straightened, turning his eyes away. His lips curled into a grimace, and his brow furrowed with annoyance. “Don’t look at me like that. You don’t have to say yes, you-”

“Please,” Vaat mumbled, slowly spinning round, a hand on Dock’s cheek. “Yes, _please._ ”

There was wariness in the glare that Dock shot him, but he eased, tentatively leaning towards him. He paused before their lips met, as if waiting for Vaat to close the gap, but Vaat knew better. The moment seemed to stretch on, Dock’s test of control obvious and tantalizing alike. Finally, he relented, and pressed his lips to Vaat’s, gentler than he had been in what felt like ages. Vaat turned slowly, sitting on his knees, and hunched down so not to break his and Dock’s embrace. They pulled away only to breath, and even then, it could hardly be considered parting. He balanced himself with one arm, the other cupping Dock’s cheek, his Lover leaning into his palm with a soft groan.

Dock shifting closer, running his hand down Vaat’s chest, nails trailing along his stomach without scratching, pausing above his rising cock. He tucked his head against his chin, smiling, biting the corner of his lip, and Vaat almost laughed, masking it with a low sigh. Dock was not one to play coy, and there was something wrong, and _so_ satisfying, to see him act such a way. Though, it did not last long, as he trailed his hand along Vaat’s shaft, gripping him softly around the base, slowly stroking him. He kissed his shoulder, and slowly up his neck, as Vaat pant, hands moved to hold his shoulders to help keep himself steady.

He groaned, shivered at a particularly good twist of Dock’s hand, forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

“Gods, Dock,” He mumbled, and Dock hummed in reply, kissing below his ear.

“Good?” He whispered, and Vaat nodded, hips canting into his hand.

“Yeah, good, _really_ good.” He could feel the smile up against his jaw before Dock pulled away, gently pushing him back. His grip on his cock wavered, but did not leave, following the movement of his body as a hand on his chest pushed him back towards the headboard. There was a fluidity to Dock's guidance, a grace not overlooked by Vaat as he obeyed the silent order of his hand. His mouth was agape, his lungs breathless; it had been long since he had seen Dock act like this, he had almost forgotten how beautiful and deeply personal he could be with mere touches.

One of his legs was bent towards him, the other stretched out on the bed, and Dock shifted himself between Vaat's thighs. He met Vaat’s gaze, and a smile spread across his lips, small and embarrassed. It matched the red flush on his cheeks.

"Stop looking at me like that," He mumbled, shaking his head, smile only growing wider.

Vaat tilted his head, chuckling softly, "Like what?"

"Like-" Dock paused, turned back to Vaat, an expression of awe briefly crossing his features. He wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out in faux disgust. "Like _that._ "

With a snort, Vaat reached a hand out and ran it up Dock's nape, and through his hair. His Lover's breathing caught, and he shivered, biting his lower lip as he scratched gently at his scalp.

"Like I love you?" Vaat asked, and Dock huffed, his blush blooming across the bridge of his nose and up to his ears.

" _Softy,_ " Dock mocked, holding onto Vaat's bicep, eyes gently shut as he continued to play with his hair. He twisted strands of it between his fingers, working free tangles from their sleep, gentle and caring with his actions.

"I do, you know," Vaat whispered, drawing away from the headboard, and leaning towards Dock, lifting his head, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Dock."

When silence followed, Vaat worried his bluntness had upset Dock. He had become sour when hearing the word before; a trigger within the thoughts it drew that made him bitter. Vaat has never been one to ask why, never found any time that felt appropriate, and he doubted he ever would. He drew away from him, offering an apologetic expression, ignored as Dock took his face in both hands and wrenched him back with a starving need. He kissed him, long and hard, moaning against his mouth and running his hands from his cheeks to his shoulders. He pulled back, finally, and gave a content sigh.

"I love you too, Vaat," He whispered, almost as if shy, or perhaps even ashamed. By the word, or his attachment, Vaat did not know, but he did not dwell; he knew better than to overthink Dock’s ways, if he wished to remain happy, and oblivious. Vaat's cock twitched, a wave of heat washing over his body, and he blushed ruby, skin burning. Dock made to draw back, but Vaat stopped him, one arm around his waist, his other hand cupping the back of his head. He pulled him back for another kiss, and Dock quickly complied. He was less kind then, nipping at his lips, encouraging Vaat to part them and allow his tongue. Never one to say no, even in silence, Vaat was more than happy to comply, practically melting against Dock's lips.

When impatience finally caught up to Dock, he bit at Vaat's lower lip, and pulled away, gasping for breath. He laughed despite himself, and pushed at Vaat's chest, urging him to lay back down again. He was grinning as he nestled against the pillows, and Dock snorted at his smirk.

"You're greedy today."

"Do you want me to stop?" Vaat asked, swallowing as he watched Dock lean towards the bedside table, snatching the lube from the top. The sky flashed, and the thunder rattled the drawers.

"No," He replied softly, snapping the cap open with a smirk of his own. "I like it."

Dock paused, then, expression softening, looking down at Vaat's scarlet cheeks and wide eyes. "When was the last time we did this? Or, when _you_ did this?"

Cheeks flushed, Vaat ducked his chin to his chest, wracking his memory.

"Well, that tells me all I need to know," Dock finished for him, and Vaat grimaced.

"I’m sorry, Dock." Another pause, something crossing Dock’s expression. A shame he would never admit; an apology not meant to be told, not by his pride.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry about, it's all right, I'll just make sure to go slow,” He replied, finally, with a reassuring smile, and Vaat returned it tentatively.

He slicked a single digit, shifted his body closer to Vaat’s, as if moving to lay on his chest. One arm helped support him, while his other pressed between Vaat’s thighs, just touching at his hole. He tensed, an automatic reaction, and Dock hummed, rubbing at him softly, letting him calm. He was met with some resistance pushing inside him, and Vaat huffed, ducking into his shoulders, chin to his chest. Dock’s head tilted, and he gently withdrew, pressing back with equal carefulness.

“Are you all right?” He asked, and it felt out of place to hear it come from Dock.

“Embarrassed, is all,” Vaat admitted, and chuckled nervously. “You’ve never reacted like this, I don’t know why I do, why I can’t-” He stopped searching for words, trailing off.

“You’re allowed to be nervous, Vaat,” Dock assured, and Vaat laughed despite himself.

“I should trust you, my body should trust you.”

With a hum, Dock withdrew to slick a second digit, carefully fitting them within Vaat’s body. He tensed, for a moment, distracted by thought, and sighed as Dock worked them carefully in and out of him, ever gentle. He was good with his hands, pressing at just the right spots to make Vaat shiver. The edge of pain was gone as quick as it had come, replaced by sharp, shooting pleasure, intense and raw. He gasped, griping at the sheet below him, back arched softly.

“I wouldn’t call it a matter of trust, I _know_ you trust me, Vaat. This, this is just a natural response. It’s nothing you are doing wrong, if that’s what your worried.” Dock looked back up at him, a sly smirk spreading across his lips as he caught his reactions. “Besides, I have practice.”

“Still,” Vaat murmured drowsily, met with a tap at his hip from Dock’s free hand. It did not hurt, only draw his attention, but he still had to suppress a flinch. Any punishment from Dock was bad; it meant he had disappointed.

“ _‘Still’_ nothing, stop it, stop blaming yourself. I want you to enjoy this, Vaat, it’s not meant to freak you out. Do you want me to stop?” Though his tone was harsh, his question was genuine, and offered without the spite the rest of his words carried. Vaat felt his ears burn with his returning blush and shook his head.

“No.” It was all he knew he needed to say, and all Dock wanted to hear. His Lover grunted, nodded, and again took back his hand to apply more lube to a third finger. He was still more careful than usual, with no rush to his preparation. Vaat wondered briefly if he should be noisier, bucking and writhing like Dock tended to when he fingered him, but his thoughts were elsewhere when Dock pushed back into his body, a small but sharp ache sparking up his spine. He huffed, brows furrowed, and Dock rest his cheek against his collar, nuzzling at him.

The cool breath on his neck, and Dock’s easy find of his prostate distracted from the ache of being stretched. The pain was nothing he could not withstand, of course, having lived under cruel hands for many years; living under some then, as much as denied it. But something of the intimacy of the act made it more pointed, though his overactive mind did the same with the rush of pleasure Dock created just as well. He jolted, a curt gasp on his lips, drawing in a shaking breath as Dock worked his digits deeper, kissing his collar. His teeth grazed his skin, never taking hold, but running rough over sensitive patches on his neck. Dock knew them by heart and knew just as well how to exploit them.

Vaat shut his eyes, and a moan rumbled in his chest like a deep purr. Dock’s hand splayed out across his breast, feeling the sound under his skin with a proud smile. He kissed the same spots, nipping a hickey above his collar bone with a growl, his marking obvious. The thrusting of his hand had grown faster, rougher, and Vaat was all too grateful for it, lifting his hips into Dock’s movements. He could feel Dock’s cock against the inside of his thigh, shifting against his skin, pre-cum cold on his blush. Pride welled in his chest, alongside a deep breath, and a bite of his lower lip. Even below him, he could make Dock hard.

Satisfied, Dock’s hand was withdrawn, and he took up the lube for a final time. He kept his eyes trained on Vaat, enjoying the flushed, undone look of him, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. He would have almost called the feeling he had watching Dock stroke himself slick _dizzy_ were he not so focused on the moment; he had too much to take in to be confused. It was the tingling running through his limbs, as if he were going to pass out, that drew the comparison. It was nerves, as much as it was anticipation. Dock lined himself with Vaat’s hole, and with little pause, began to press in. He was much easier to take, tentacle tapered to a smooth point, unlike the thicker head most sported. It squirmed even as it was pushed into him, and Vaat gave a small gasp at the unusual sensation. With a deep sigh, he leant back against the pillows as Dock took his time, unrushed, lips falling open and eyes fluttering closed. He moaned, long and low, as he pressed himself till he could go no further.

He looked down at him through hooded eyes, Vaat humming, returning the gaze with a sleepy expression. His legs had spread further, shaking softly, both with desire and apprehension. The wind whipped rain against the window, cracking against the glass.

“Are you doing okay?” Dock asked, hands finding Vaat’s hips, digging his fingers in softly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Vaat breathed, offering a lopsided smile, “It’s good, I forget how much I love seeing you above me.”

Dock’s chest puffed with pride, and he withdrew carefully, pressing back with equal measure, humming to himself. “Always so submissive.”

With an exhale, Vaat laughed gently, “Guilty as charged.”

A silence grew over them, tranquil, as Dock leisurely rocked against him. His cock shifted to find where he was most sensitive, and the pleasure made Vaat’s head spin. He was panting, holding himself up shaking forearms, a whine choked in his throat. With a gentle hand, Dock pushed him down, and Vaat fell back against the bed with a whimper. His tempo was consistent, but Dock’s thrusts grew harder, and more precise. His gaze locked on Vaat’s lack thereof; his eyes were squeezed shut. Overstimulation was getting to him, an equal positive and consequence of Dock’s control over his cock. He had more control and dexterity than one would think over the tentacle, and Dock, ever the sadist, used it as a weapon of mass pleasure. Vaat was not about to ask him to stop, however; he needed him, and he needed him to keep going. He grabbed at the sheets and whined, white knuckled and desperate.

Dock ran a hand to his collar, and briefly over his throat, before he cupped his cheek, damp with sweat. Vaat looked wearily up to him, and he smirked, pressing into him quicker, a neediness to his movements.

“You’re so fucking good,” He breathed, tipping his head back and groaning. “Gods be damned, you’re so good, Vaat.”

A blush returned to his cheeks, and Vaat wheezed, pressing his head back into the pillows. He jolted at a particularly good thrust, back arched from the bed, crying out. Dock, ever cruel, reached down and stroked his cock, wordless and breathless. He thought to tell him it was too much to bear, but all he could do was whine and throw an arm over his eyes, squirming against the sheets.

“Sensitive?” Dock chuckled, and Vaat huffed, shifting his arm above his head, clutching at a pillow with white knuckles.

“ _You- you have no- idea._ ”

Dock shook his head affectionately, and leaned down to him, his free arm aside his shoulder.

He kissed his jaw, whispering at his ear, “ _Tell me when you’re close._ ” The wind whistled outside, rattling the window frame.

“ _Hah,_ ” Was the best Vaat could reply, running a hand through Dock’s hair as he retreated. He revealed in the attention, shutting his eyes, and beginning to run his hands up his sides, to his chest, brushing over his own nipples with a shiver. Vaat watched, intrigued; he had never paid much attention to himself when he topped, not like that. He had never thought of anyone’s pleasure but his partners, in that case, Dock’s. He did see it as selfish, or wrong, but wondered absently if he could ever get away with such an act with Dock below him, demanding his full focus.

“Ah- _fuck,_ ” Dock growled, one hand moved to Vaat’s hip, nails tearing into his skin. His other stayed at his breast, and he moaned, high and begging. His thrusts, hard and fast, faltered in rhythm as he came, crying out in pleasure as Vaat tensed beneath him at the sudden warmth. He half expected Dock to stop, to forget him, but his pace picked back up despite his climax, though he moved with a tiredness, and his whining made his own overstimulation obvious.

Vaat was almost thankful for Dock’s sake when he followed, with the aid of Dock’s deft hands. He came across his stomach, pulling a face at his own mess as Dock slowed, and with a grateful sigh, pulled out of his body. He glanced down at Vaat, and smiled, hopping off the bed and wandering from the bedroom. He returned with a towel, wiping his face with it before tossing it to Vaat, striking him in the side of the face with it.

“Thanks,” Vaat deadpanned, though his sarcasm was weakened by his hoarse voice. Dock sat at the edge of the bed and pat his thigh. Vaat did not see his expression, but he knew it was smug from his tone alone.

“You are _very_ welcome, for all of that.”

With a huff, and a roll of his eyes, Vaat cleaned himself off, looking out at the window. The rain was still falling heavy, blanketing the woods.

“The storm is still raging,” Vaat mumbled, more so to himself than Dock.

Still, his Lover turned back to look at him, humming in thought. “I supposed I should stay another night, then, instead of risk walking back in the rain.”

They both knew it did not work like that; there was nowhere Dock needed to walk, though he did prefer to leave Vaat’s cabin before blinking back to his own home. Vaat nodded in agreement, patting the spot beside him.

“I suppose so.”

Dock wasted little time and crawled in alongside him, cuddling against his side. Vaat took the blanket, and covered them both, wrapping an arm around Dock’s waist and drawing him near. His chin was on his head, Dock’s face tucked against his throat. He kissed him there, softly, almost secretly, and mumbled something to himself.

“Hmm?” Vaat rumbled in return, nudging him with his nose.

“I love you,” He said quickly, shuffling closer, though Vaat could spot the blush on his shoulders. He rubbed his back, a smile overtaking his face, eyes growing wet, though he refused to let himself cry over a gesture so small.

“I love you too, Dock, _so much_.”

Thunder grumbled in the distance, and Vaat only hugged Dock closer.


End file.
